Between Heaven and Hell
by yourfaithfulangel
Summary: They say death is only the beginning. A story about letting go of what you thought you needed only to realize you have what you always wanted. In a time of despair can Naruto really save Sakura? It takes a crazy adventure to make your heartbeat again.
1. Chapter 1

Messy Through and Through

This is to James, Thank you...for it all.

NaruXSaku all the way. Please read and review I love to see it. The good, the bad..(sort of) and well...you don't really have to comment on the ugly. Its a great story slopy start but it is gonna get NaruXSakuifed. ? (dont ask) hahaha

**_*The only sure thing about luck is that it will change. _**~Wilson Mizner*

The small glass locket on her oak drawer crashed to the floor, causing the tiny trinket to shatter upon impact sending miniature shards of glass to disperse around the tattered wooden floor. It had been a gift from team 7 the day she graduated from her Jounin exams. It was priceless to her, a gift of affection from those she loved. She however could not dwell on the loss long as her attention immediately fell to her window where a special black ops ninja awaited her along with a summons from the Hokage. She hadn't even the time to clean the mess; glancing over her slender shoulder to the colorful display on the floor. Such misfortunes foreshadowed bad luck and Sakura knew this, little did she know how truly bad things were about to get.

"Sakura, I have summoned you….for an important matter" , Lady Tsunade leaned back in her wooden chair her hands crossed allowing her fine tip nails to easily be visible.

Sakura taking note of the serious tone in her sensei's voice paid close attention to her mentor. She was not one to repeat herself.

A break from her usual tone she softened her voice looking at her well trained apprentice.

"Sakura…the life of a ninja…is very unpredictable. Sometimes we have the things most precious to us taken away, without really understanding how or why…"

Sakura stood quietly understanding there had to be a point to all of this, "Is…everything alright Hokage-Sama?", the urgency in her voice apparent. She did not like to wait, much like her sensei.

Tsunade remained silent, vague memories of her loss returning to her, she spoke quietly when she looked deep into crystal green eyes, "Sakura….it is…Sasuke…"

Her eyes widened in the sudden wake of her brain registering the horrid information.

The Hokage had not needed to finish her sentence as fresh rolls of tears swarmed down her flushed face. Strong ninja showed no emotion, but the tears fell freely, no urge or will to stop them. She understood what not needed be said in words. Her locket a distant remainder of losing things she loved.

***End Flashback***

Much had changed in the time since his death, the glow of her green bright eyes had vanished replaced by a tedious and lifeless orbs and her once vibrant pink hair, fading its once beautiful color like the petals of the Sakura tree in fall. She was a forgotten fragment, a thought long buried behind the minds of the people of the leaf. She couldn't blame them 21 months had gone by and she sulked around and behaved like a ghost.

The loss was far harder to bear that she could have imagined, it was different when Sasuke had run away full of fear and hate to Orochimaru she had hope, she had faith. She never gave up and knew he was alive and perhaps if Naruto and she fought hard enough they would bring him home, and that is what they did, together. Four years of training, loss of hope, gaining of trust and he had been brought home, with the will of fire. Team Seven was whole once again, yes issues did exist but Sakura could deal with anything as long as she had them.

Sakura swore she would not retort back to a babbling childish girl around Sasuke, and she didn't. She reaffirmed her friendship with him not letting her confusing emotions prevail in mist of their rekindling friendship, but her heart softened and she found herself feeling something new toward the magnificent bloodline heir. She became engulfed with emotions that she couldn't explain.

She now hastily stood from her dresser, where she sat immersed in memories she noticed the hint of the bright sun rising over the extensive horizon. This was habitual, her way of life for the past 20 months. She wanted to break free find the acceptance that Kurenai had when Asumi-sensei had died a unforeseen gruesome death, though Kurenai would always have a part of Asumi bonded to her, unlike Sakura who had not given her innocence of youth.

A short sarcastic snort escaped her bitter dry lips, "Wouldn't Ino be proud."

Sakura shut the light oak door behind her, the sun had been deceiving not yet allowing the warm glow of the rays to change the crisp cool in the air. She was out earlier than most, avoiding unneeded interaction with the people of her village. She did not want the gloom she brought to become wide spread gossip, not that most didn't whisper about her destructive life anyway.

She ceased in front of the dark black iron gate, not looming around to read the familiar markings etched across the top. The handle to the gate was cold as her fingers lingered a moment before she exhaled a sharp breath and pushed it open. The few that stood inside ignored her; some gave her a sympathetic look finding this scene all too common for the young kunoichi**.** She reached her destination quickly and applied a tiny smile to her broken face.

She used to bring flowers, but as time went on even visiting the Yamanaka flower shop ceased.

She ran her fingertips over his gravestone. She was surprised he was given one this ample at all, none the less the Uchiha were famous in this village and Sasuke would be buried with the highest of honor because of it. Though she brought nothing for him, she noticed a bunch of bright orange lilies freshly laid next to the grave. Another smile, this time much more genuine came to her face as she pondered about the eccentric blond. She let it fade as she bowed her head and said a few words to the grave.

Sakura quickly began to realize the cold breeze being replaced by a slight warmth dangling in the air. She had to make her way to the Hokage's tower before she bumped into anyone.

A few hours had passed by, and the sun was high in the bright blue sky. The dim image of the crescent moon fading as the light of the sun covered Kohona, it was a brilliant day. The birds flew high above as they danced through the breeze, doing impressive daredevil stunts to impress their mate.

Uzumaki Naruto lay still in bed however not one he was accustomed too. He had checked into an inn, near town. The sheets next to him ruffled as the covers exposed his bare chest, he playfully ruffled his hair slightly as he heard the shower turn off, trying to remember the events that took place last time. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, scanning the time flashing on the clock; he had been requested by the Hokage an hour ago and could only imagine the wrath he would have to endure for being late.

A slender long dark haired women stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her Jounin outfit. The mist that had built up in the bathroom rushed to escape the steaming room as she walked towards the bed. She didn't speak, or make any kind gestures. Though she felt love for the man lying in the bed she made no indication of her feelings toward him. It would be pointless and she knew this.

"You're late."

"If someone hadn't kept me up all night, I wouldn't be.", he beamed with a slight smirk. Raising from his current position to one where he could read her facial expression better.

She let a slight grin slip to her lips, she had to admit the bastard had a way with words. The days of the babbling and feared idiot replaced by a stern, strong young man. Twenty-four years of life and before her stood the strongest will of fire in the leaf village.

But she knew better than to dream of a life with him, she was a release for him, his escape from the dark and painful life of a ninja. Perhaps like the women before her she wanted something that he would never give. He looked so much like his father, the persona the same magnificent admired respect. Though she doubted the fourth had been quite a… womanizer, not that much of the women Naruto spent his time with ever complained. He had a gentle and kind heart and the world of hatred had not changed it. He however had changed, no longer idolizing the wild dreams of love and a happy ending, perhaps that change was brought on with the return and loss of the famed Uchiha, Sasuke.

"I have to go. I assume I'll see you around for briefings", she motioned toward the door, however not expecting a firm answer from him.

He nodded acknowledging he understood, that at least she understood he was not looking for a commitment.

Uzumaki, Naruto was known throughout the ninja world and though his attitude toward women had changed, he never found himself falling in love with any of the woman that shared his bed. He was content with life, and he wanted it to stay that way.

As he prepared to leave he closed the door to the inn swiftly. The son of the fourth Hokage was given his right and share of his father's wealth, no one would deny the heritage that rightly belonged to him. Naruto never took the women he spent his time with home. As he noticed the sun beamed high he could easily see the tower. In a flash he was toward his destination

"Afternoon Naruto…o NARUTO! You should have been here an hour ago! ?", Shizune exclaimed loudly.

"I was… er distracted.", he mumbled.

"You know, she will not be happy."

"Is she ever?", he snickered full well knowing he was probably the only one to defy her.

He walked into the mess of papers littered across the path to her desk. However, some towers of papers sat lined in neat piles, and an angry slumped Hokage visibly behind them. Before she could notice him he administered three of his Kage Bunshins to straighten up the mess, hoping to get on her good side again.

She was twirling a cup with her pinky when she caught hold of the energetic blond and his gang of look-a-likes.

"NARUTO!"

"Before we start our rant, I have a valid reason."

"Sleeping with the Amaya, the Jounin Leader for team 3, is NOT a valid reason!!!"

He stretched his hand out to protest and slid it behind his back to rub his neck. Baa-chan always knew how to raise the hair on his neck, he remained speechless after her last comment.

After a moment or two of pondering he spoke up.

"What was it you needed, baa-chan.?"

She sighed, more of Jiraiya had rubbed off on Naruto than he would take credit for, she was somewhat thankful he wasn't running around carrying a icha icha paradise book like some people she knew.

" I have a special appointed task for you. I have been thinking over this for a while. I have waited for the situation to improve and it is evident that this will not happen. It is time for an intervention, a hand from fate. "

Naruto lingered above her desk a bit taken back by her sudden emotion. He wasn't given tasks often as he usually told her the mission he wanted to accept. Her eyes softened and she rose from her seat and motioned for him to follow, he did not protest but was not sure where they were going. Tsunade stopped in front of a metal door with a small clear window above the handle, she peered to check to make sure her purpose was there and pulled back to look at Naruto.

She jolted her head toward the silver door, as Naruto took a step forward to look inside. The room was quite small with no windows or other doors present. There was a single person in a white long lab coat, from the frame he easily deduced that she was a women. She was slouched over as she was examining something through a microscope; her back was turned to them.

Naruto had a question forming on his tongue but stopped when his blue eyes caught a hold of a loose strand of pink hair that escaped the cap she wore.

He eyed Tsunade intently, "Sakura-chan…?"

Tsunade without a word looked back through the small window, "She spends most of her days in here, twelve hour shifts . She lives out of this small tiny room researching something, anything to help her forget.

Naruto's eyebrows furred as he felt his throat begin to dry, "I thought she was on a mission."

"That is what she likes most to believe, to just leave her alone. Not bother her, not to let others see how broken she is."

Naruto gulped trying hard to rid the dryness in his mouth as the past came rushing back to him, his body tensed and he walked back to the main room angrily, waiting for Tsunade to enter before slamming the door shut behind him.

"You know Tsunade…", he never used her first name, so it shocked her a bit as she sat down in her firm chair. The once cluttered room, neat and in order. The mirror images of Naruto gone.

"You know…I can't."

She inhaled a deep breath, understanding the meaning behind his words, but this was bigger than just Naruto this was about bringing Sakura back from whatever deep desolated place she had fallen to.

"As Hokage, I order you", the edge of acid in her voice.

His frame remained the same, unshaken by the roar and fury in her voice.

Her eyes soften once again, "You are the only one Naruto who can bring her back. She is lost and scared and needs her best friend. You two have…fallen apart from what you used to be. Bringing Sasuke home was bitter sweet for you, but you did it for her. Losing Sasuke was unfortunate, she however needs you now, to help her left Sasuke go."

Naruto couldn't help but let memories come flashing back, some he buried by choice others he did not. Sakura once needed him to bring Sasuke home, and now she needed him to help her let him go.

Those words went right past his mind and ears and hit him right in the heart, Sakura and he had fallen apart, with the return of Sasuke, but both had grown up. He had accepted the loss of Sasuke to some extent, but Sakura had fallen. Didn't he owe her this much to make her whole again. He had matured he didn't have that stupid crush on her anymore like he did when he was ten, it wouldn't be awkward for them anymore. He would just help her and be on his merry way again, she wouldn't have to know anything but that.

He would bring Sakura back, make her whole again.

"Fine.", was the only word he gave Tsunade to confirm his decision.

"You start tomorrow", was all she could get in before he flashed magically out of sight.

Tsanade leaned back in her chair, she was expecting much more of a fight from Naruto especially since...he blamed Sasuke's death on himself.

- - -

It will get better! i promise! please please review love to hear comments. Let me know, Thanks guys!


	2. Rescue Me

Rescue Me~

Forgot to say I don't own Naruto XD

Thank you to those who reviewed. I really love to read them. Please do so again = )

_**"If you don't create change, change will create you" - Unknown  
**_

"I can't go on this mission Baa-chan."

Tsunade looked up from her seated position, knowing very well that the babbling energetic blond had a valid point. He would be needed in Suna the entire week, and couldn't possible go on this mission without canceling, and that idea would not fare well with the council.

"I know that fact Naruto.", she plainly stated.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest against her about letting him cancel though he did look forward to seeing Gaara when a thought registered in his brain.

"Sasuke…could go.", he chimed in a low voice.

Tsunade stood quickly from her seat, the wrath of her anger apparent on her flawless face.

"NO!!", most would have feared the fifth Hokage like this, but Naruto however stood his ground.

"No, Naruto we can't trust a valuable mission like this on Sasuke, I-I understand he is your best friend and that hasn't changed the way you feel after he left, but I cannot let him carry out a mission this…"

Naruto however had heard enough, "Sending him on petty missions and having him babysit near the village isn't going to make him open up anymore. He has proven we can trust him, and frankly you know he could do it."

Naruto felt the fury of her wrath grow, and they went at it back and forth until Tsunade agreed to let Sasuke go on the mission, entrusting whatever happened on Naruto's shoulders.

"If he messes up, it will be YOUR head Uzumaki, Naruto."

He flashed her bright smile, and Tsunade shook her head tiredly as she settled into her chair.

Tsunade brought her hand to her forehead and applied slight pressure to her temple; she had yet to officially restate Sasuke back into Konoha. It had been over for 3 years and he had not given them any trouble, and she out of all believed everyone deserved a second chance to fix their signed the orders and instructed an ANBU to deliver them immediately; she only hoped that Naruto was not wrong about his gut so it was set, Sasuke would lead the three man group on this urgent mission.

IT however would alter the lives of team seven forever.

**End Flashback**

Sakura stood outside the familiar gates once again, she paused a moment even as the cold wind and lack of sunlight raised a shiver up her spine. She wondered from time to time what would have happened if Sasuke did not die. She also wondered if she would live in this routine until it killed her, sometimes she wished she was strong enough to let go, but she found each time she tried she failed miserably.

She yanked open the gate door, only this time she saw something she hadn't expected. Naruto stood near the entrance and no other shinobi was in sight. She froze when Naruto noticed the gate had opened. Naruto was extremely surprised to see Sakura so early; he had only arrived a couple minutes before she had entered.

"Na-Naruto?", she questioned as she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

Naruto squinted his eyes a tad to get a better look at her but they were just too far apart for him to see any changes. Sakura stood with one hand firmly holding the cold gate handle and the other grasped over her heart. She released the gate quickly and it snapped shut loudly behind her.

"Gee Sakura-chan are you trying to wake the dead?", he hollered out to her.

. She made great strides to reach Naruto quickly and before another word could leave his mouth she engulfed him in a light hug.

"Baka…Naruto.", she muffled out

Naruto returned the kind gesture, he couldn't remember when it was the last time he had seen her let alone taken her into a hug like this. When the two broke apart they began to look each other over curious about what the time apart had done to one eyes trailed over Sakura's which looked bleak and hopeless her smile was small and her bright pink hair was far too dull, this was not how he remembered Sakura as children. She looked like a ghost of what she used to be.

Sakura however was quite impressed by Naruto, she thought he had grown tall before but now he towered over her, his bright blond hair electric to the eyes and his smile spawned from ear to ear. But his eyes, his eyes were so many different shades of blue she thought she was make believing them. And from what she could feel his body had filled as well possessing just the right amount of muscle.

"Naruto, you look amazing.", she stated taking a step back to take it all in.

He smiled at her compliment, but averted commenting on Sakura."What are you doing here? Last I heard you were on a mission?", he questioned

Sakura not wanting Naruto to know the extremely difficultly she was facing of Sasuke's passing averted the question with one of her own, "What are YOU doing here, I noticed you stopped by quite recently…did you get into so much trouble that they had to suspend you for a while?"

Naruto noticed she had avoided answering him but answered her question anyhow, "Oh no I had a very important task appointed to me that required I visit…here today. But you aren't all wrong about me getting into trouble."

She allowed a mild smile to form at her lips, she really had missed Naruto. He always seemed to either make her mad or happy and that was far better than feeling sad.

"Well…I should get going. I have a lot of research to conduct today."

"You aren't at the hospital anymore?", his voice smooth.

"No, I have been spending some time doing independent work. You know how it is Naruto sometimes you just need a change."

He nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you are so open about change Sakura-chan."

"I hope it isn't too long before we see each other again take care of yourself.", she stated motioning toward him once again. She was ready to give him another hug when he placed a scroll into her hands instead. It was neatly tied with a stamp of the leaf present on both ends.

"What's this?", she asked confused.

"Your change.", Naruto answered promptly answered.

Sakura becoming a tad annoyed about being confused opened the scroll and scanned it over thoroughly. It took her several minutes as she re-read it again and again. She could only forgo to her regular duties when Naruto deemed fit.

"The Hokage would like for me to train you under our new Jounin procedures as you haven't been able to attend any of the briefings. It is about a two month process, but if things go smoothly I'm sure we will be done much faster than that. You know keeping our shinobi up to date on important matters is very prudent."

Sakura looked between the scroll and Naruto, she didn't know if this was a joke or if Tsunade-sama was actually serious.

"Naruto…this is a joke right?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan you're stuck with me."

Sakura contemplated for a moment going against the Hokage's word which would be treason, going against a Hokage like Tsunade would be murderous. And as she wrapped the scroll and followed behind Naruto she thought for a brief moment maybe this was the change she needed maybe this was going to be a blessing in disguise.

'_Blessing in Disguise my ass…_', she thought bitterly as she increased her pace to match the vigorous Gai-sensei.

"Oh Sakura the youth of the leaf village will live on…after we jog another 75 miles around the village.", Gai sensei threw up his famous thumbs up to Naruto who sat leisurely against a tree. Sakura threw him quite a dirty look as she increased her pace to keep up.

"How…is this helping …me!", she screamed through her burning lungs as she passed Naruto by.

"Like Gai-Sensei said, Building the youth…no living with the….Leaf of the…oh it is good for you Sakura-chan.", he whined.

Naruto couldn't help but muffle a laugh, even though this was probably killing her Sakura was extremely stubborn, she refused to give up and that was something that Naruto was glad did not change within her. After the exhilarant jog, she even had some of her sarcasm.

"Is…that all.", she huffed as she bent down to catch her breath.

Gai sensei's face became a tad confused as Naruto thanked him for his assistance.

After letting Sakura rest a bit he took a seat next to her in the grass. She was looking at the training fields and he briefly wondered what she thinking.

Sakura hadn't been training as much as she should have, it shouldn't have taken her this long to recoup but as she looked out over the fields so much history was behind it. She remembered when Naruto and Sasuke would train together each trying to outdo the other and Sakura sitting in the grass cheering Sasuke on. She had forgotten there were so many memories of him still alive in the village. But she shook her head angrily wasn't the point to let go of those memories and not dwell in the past. Naruto's voice broke her thoughts

"You ready?", he questioned

"Ready, for what." ,she asked a bit worried.

Naruto stood and dusted himself off, "To spar."

The statement allowed Sakura to stand quickly on her own, "We….are going to spar, now?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to", he added coolly knowing Sakura too well

"Of course I'm ready.", though she wasn't sure if she convinced Naruto. S

She was a little afraid she hadn't been training lately and going against the container of the Kybuui wasn't going to be easy. But she was a Jounin and she wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

Naruto smirked as he removed his sweater, reveling the muscles that Sakura had felt earlier, already causing her to become off guard. He was in the air within a second. As Sakura raised her eyes she could already see him completing his first hand sign.

'What speed', she thought as she remembered Kakashi-sensei showing the same during a battle with a powerful enemy.

A powerful amount of wind brushed passed her as she avoided a massive wind chakra attack; it was going to take far more than a little wind to knock her out. She concentrated a great amount of chakra into her hands as Naruto and her dueled hand to hand.

"Come on Sakura-chan I know you have more than that..", Naruto teasing stated his voice echoing with the hint of childishness.

This only increased the amount that Sakura wanted to land a hit. She just needed to land one clean punch and the Hokage herself would have to be healing him. She pushed forward and when she found and opening she pulled a kunai from her pouch and had Naruto pined against a giant oak tree.

"I got you now ba-"

But in a flash Sakura felt her body pressed against the smooth bark of the tree and both hands held firmly behind her back. She was utterly confused for a moment as she knew she had cornered Naruto, she was more than positive that it had not been a Kage Bushin.

"How….did you do that…" ,she asked dazed.

He flashed in front of her allowing her to stand straight again it was here she realized he had learned his father's famed jutsu. One that Naruto had tried to master as long as he came to know that the 4th Hokage was his father. She felt a wave of happiness wash over her as she threw her arms around her former teammate.

"Naruto I'm so proud of you…I know how long you have wanted to learn that jutsu. You're father would be so proud of you."

Naruto took it to heart he had trained for several months among the mountains in solitude just so he could focus the right amount of chakra needed to perform the impressive jutsu.

"I guess it wasn't fair…"

Sakura punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Hardly…"

They began to walk in silence back to the village, "Well if you sign this scroll I'll be out of your hair and you can get back to training."

Naruto let out a confused laugh, "Oh no Sakura this is just the beginning."

Sakura ceased walking, "So…Tsunade-sama is serious?"

"Quite.", Naruto answered sternly

She looked around confused, as if someone was going to jump out and scream just kidding. But it became extremely apparent that it was no laughing matter.

"So what do you have planned tomorrow? More cruel training sessions with Gai-sensei", she quietly inquired, not fully wanting to know the answer.

He let a foxy grin rise to his face.

"Is that a suggestion?", he smiled lazily at her

She shook her head feverishly at him indicating she would not enjoy another training session like that.

He merely placed his hands behind his head before closing his eyes. They walked down the dirt path in peace until he cracked an eye open to look at her, who was still awaiting his answer.

He sighed as the sun began to dip behind the horizon.

"Be ready early…we're going on a trip."

----

AN: Thanks for reading!


	3. Suna or Later

Suna or Later ~

**_"Hope is like the sun, which, as we journey toward it, casts the shadow of our burden behind us" _**- Samuel Smiles

* * *

The sun in Suna relentlessly burned brighter to Sakura, perhaps it was the sand that soaked up the callous rays and bounced it back onto her delicate skin. She could feel the beads of sweat align her brow, and small grains could be felt in the heel and arch of her sandals. She never really knew why she disliked sand, well until now.

She causally looked next to her to find Naruto enjoying the overheated blaze, a broad smile spread across his mature face. Though his eyes were closed and hands held behind his back that smirk painted across his face knew all too well Sakura was not enjoying the journey as much as he was. Sakura marveled at the fact that his black clothing only further attracted the scorning heat, but he seemed eager to welcome it.

The silence had trailed for quite some time before he questioned, "Amazing how much of a difference our summer sun is compared to other villages. It feels so much more alive here in Suna, eh Sakura-chan?"

Sakura too drained and irritated to debate, purely agreed. When her eyes finally caught a hold of the village gates she practically jogged the rest of the way, much like a little child. Naruto who did not quicken his pace lagged behind her. As she reached the colossal gates two sand shinobi guards stopped her in her tracks. Colossal shuriken shaped spears aimed at her petite frame.

She could immediately tell she was deemed a threat by the stance that the both took, however before an issue could erupt; Naruto was quick to diffuse the situation.

"Easy guys, I am escorting her..", he calmly stated unfolding his arms and throwing up a goofy thumbs up, accompanied by a cheeky grin causing Sakura to roll her eyes. He was still such a kid sometimes.

Both men lowered their weapons to their side bowing in respect and quickly did the same kind gesture to Sakura.

"Our apologies Ms., we did not know you were accompanying Naruto-san."

They promptly stood swirly tiny amounts of sand as they opened the massive gates to the city, a refreshing breeze stunned Sakura for a moment, it blew right into her face, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Though Sakura's hair was not long as it once used to be, the wind allowed the ends to spring alive, strands of hair sprang into different directions. She tucked the loose strands behind her ear uniformly only to find that Naruto was nowhere near her vicinity .She scanned around hastily only to find him still standing at the entrance of the gate.

He stood solemnly hands firmly around his neck again, watching her from afar. He could almost swear he saw one of her smiles that used to take his breath away. It crept to the corners of her lips, not one of those forced or fake smiles, a genuine smile from her heart. From the Sakura he used to know.

"What?", she asked a few moments later, kind of worried by his lack of words. Something about his blue eyes struck her.

"I always liked your hair that way, "he muttered out somewhat hesitantly easing his tense frame.

"What?", she asked signally to him that she hadn't heard what he had said.

He merely whipped his head around slightly to clear his thoughts and called out to her again closing the distance between them, "I really should warn you, the fan girls can be quite…aggressive here."

A small snort escaped, "Fan girls? Naruto you can't seriously tell me you would have fan girls from a different village", gently knocking her hand against him to emphasis that his comment had truly made her laugh.

A smirk rose to his innocent face, "What, Sakura-chan I can't have girls swoon over me?"

She let a untailored smile slip to her face, " I believe you mean Gaara's fan girls, Naruto.", she replied straightening her pose.

This stunned Naruto slightly as he had a sly comment to her reply, but was unable to use it when the wild cry rang throughout the air.

"It's TRUE Naruto-kun has COME to visit!!!!" , a frail shriek followed the overzealous statement.

And as expected a line of girls began to form close to the gate entrance causing other citizens to turn their attention to the commotion. It did not take much to have Sakura spin herself around again to find a devious grin growing across Naruto's face. It was as if his eyes were daring her to say something about the situation.

"Oh! Shut up Baka!", she blurt out huskily annoyed by that stupid grin spreading confidently on his face and her apparent lack of words for the bothersome situation.

When she turned her body to the swoon of girls once again they were heading toward them in full force. Hands extended, swoons of cries each trying to outrun the other to reach Naruto. Sakura was actually a bit afraid to get caught in the uprising of fan girls. She remembered what it was like to be one and she knew it could get ugly quick. She once again shifted to Naruto grin fading as the wild hoard approached.

"I'd run.", he half heartily stated eyes looking at the pack of fan girls other than his pink hair companion.

And she honestly did not know if he was joking or serious, but by the look of things she wasn't going to stand around and find out. Her feet reacted quicker than her mind and she headed in the opposite direction of her teammate.

Sakura felt like she was flying as her legs thumped against the hard sand. Her heart was beating wildly and as crazy as it sounded she enjoyed the rush of the wind against her warm face. She could feel the tense muscles and the slight ache in her thighs, but it only caused her to push forward one step after the other.

She had thought she would ever enjoy running again thanks to Gai-sensei, but this was different. This was calming, in some strange way. The ache, the wind rushing at her and perhaps the familiarity of what it was like to be a kid again, though she had to admit it was not Naruto back then that was the one being chased. She shook her head humorously at this, my how times had changed.

She turned a sharp corner and decided it was far enough, she knew after all the fan girls would not be chasing her. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath cursing the sun for gazing down so brightly. The Hokage tower was now easily visible as it stood proudly in the middle of the village. Sakura pondered whether she should just head over or wait for Naruto, who knew if he would escape. Then again she was sure she wouldn't go unnoticed and if another scene like the one from the gates unfolded she would be in trouble. Not that she was unsure if she could handle it, the problem was how she would handle it. She had to admit her short temper had probably also been gifted to her by the Legendary Saanin. Punch now ask later kind of deal. She was torn whether to wait for Naruto or venture on her own.

In the mist of debating, her eyes wondered to a decorative shop across the street, something had caught her eye and she wasn't leaving until she had a good look at it. She crossed the street swiftly and stopped in front of the large glass window. She brought her hand up to the window as if she could reach out and touch it, when a voice broke her thoughts.

"Beautiful isn't it dear."

Sakura lowered her head to meet a petite old woman slightly hunched over with a kind smile. The shopkeeper took a step back amazed.

"Oh my, the gem is the exact color of your eyes my dear."

Sakura motioned back toward the gem necklace; it truly was one of a kind. In all her years of life she had never seen one as beautiful as this, and it truly was the exact color of her eyes. She lowered her head to get a better look at it.

It was a jade green, with tiny diamonds lining the outer rim, it was oval shaped and sat neatly upon a black box.

Suna was well known for their exquisite gems but Sakura had never imagined one as elegant as this. She wanted to try it on, but before she got ahead of herself she did have to ask one thing.

"How much is it?", she questioned curiously eyes never leaving the window.

The sweet old lady thought for a moment as to recollect how much they necklace was really worth, "Only fifty million yen", she sweetly coaxed.

Sakura felt her knees go weak, "Fi-fifty million yen?!", she screamed thunderously as it caused others to stop and look at her in confusion

She blushed slightly as a few set of eyes landed on her, the warmth of the sun and the blush of her own skin was making it rather excruciating. She took a step away from the window, knowing full well she would probably never have that kind of money any time soon if ever.

"It is quite beautiful, just not affordable. I'd have to catch at least four high S-rank criminals.", she whispered to herself.

" Sakura?"

She motioned toward the familiar voice only to find Naruto leaning against the rigid wall, still seeming in one intact piece.

"When I said run I was merely joking though I'm not sure what they would have done if they found out you were with me " , he stated scratching the side of his temple in contemplation of his newly developed thought.

There was a defaming silence when he realized how wrong his words came out; he hastily tried to correct himself of his embarrassing statement.

"I mean not with me, you aren't with me. You know… you are here with me…in Suna…as a guest. They might think you were here, as in here with me…", Naruto quickly stopped talking as he felt like he was babbling like a buffoon.

Sakura covered a laugh, "They would have my head on a stick, wouldn't they? How did you manage to…"

She stopped mid-sentence realizing how handy his father's jutsu really was, "The yellow flash."

This earned an equally strident laugh from Naruto, "Were you…buying something?" He pushed himself from the wall and began to approach her.

He moved toward the window, when Sakura stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop abruptly and turn to look at her, she quickly removed her hand. He would think she was out of her mind for even gazing at something that expensive. .

"Oh no no, window shopping. Just window shopping Naruto"

Before he could dispel any more questions, she hurried him off toward the tower, not looking back at the mesmerizing necklace or the old woman with an all knowing smile spread across her old wrinkled face.

When the gates to the tower were opened the air inside was far cooler; the instant change in temperature caused a slight chill to run up her back. It had been quite some time since she had been here; it almost seemed like a lifetime ago. She gazed around the halls as moments flashed through head.

"Well if it isn't the guest of honor. You know you could have arrived a few days prior, the dinner party is tonight, that doesn't give you too much time to scope out the girls." , there was a slight bit of edge in her calm voice.

The pair turned to face Temari, famous fan nowhere in sight. She had her hands crossed above her chest giving her a demanding posture. She unfolded them and engulfed Naruto in a mild hug, surprising Sakura. Temari was forever grateful to the boy who had changed Gaara from a monster. He risked his life to save someone that she cared about, and for her nothing meant more than that.

Temari likewise however was quite surprised to see Sakura. She had not been expected Naruto to come at all, he hated fancy parties.

"Sakura it is an honor to have you. Naruto didn't tell me he was bringing a date." , she somewhat playfully insinuated

This however caused both Naruto and Sakura to become startled, they were stumbling over their words to clarify.

"We, she and I aren't..", he stared

"Only friends Temari…", she began both stopping mid explanation as they were talking over each other.

Temari gazed back and forth between the blushing duo, who were avoiding any eye contact with Temari, but before she could comment on the matter the grand doors to the tower burst open.

"Here we go again…I'd step back…", Temari stated grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand and hauling her near a corner, as a thunderous noise erupted the room.

Sakura covered her ears with her hands and ducked as large quantities of sand were being tossed across the room. She quickly rose to her feet afraid that they were being attacked.

"Naruto..", she whispered afraid for her blond companion in the mist of all the chaos.

She eyed Temari only to see if she had reacted the same to the attack, only to find the sand shinobi raising her arms in the air to cheer on the noise.

Sakura looked over to find Gaara and Naruto engaged in a sparing match right in the middle of the room. She eased her stance as she slid down the wall stopping only when she sat on the marble floor.

"Bad habit, but who could argue with two jinchuurikies?" , Temari explained as she turned her attention back from Sakura.

After both exhausted men ceased their show of power, Sakura poked her head around the corner. Green orbs still astonishment by the display of power from both men. Gaara's bright eyes motioned from Sakura to Naruto, as if he was trying to read minds. He apparently was not aware that she would be accompanying Naruto.

He gave Naruto a slight look to which no response was needed before striding over to Sakura. He had heard of the current state of the village of sand's medic friend.

"Sakura", his voice smooth.

"Suna welcomes you"

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for taking the time to read please don't forget to review!


	4. Mingled

A/N : I feel so swamped these days. I will update as I can please review when you can thanks guys!

~Mingled~

* * *

**"_The past is a source of knowledge, and the future is a source of hope. Love of the past implies faith in the future._**_**"**- _Stephen Ambrose

Naruto knew when Suna threw a party, it spared no expense to delight its guests.

However, Naruto hated parties. If he were to be quite honest it wasn't the actually party he disliked, no eating and drinking were his two favorite things to do. It was all the bothersome formalities that went along with attending such parties that damped his mood.

All the meeting and greetings, the long winded conversations about politics between rival and fellow villages and the excessive boosting; he extremely hated the excessive boosting. None the less he was chosen to attend in host of Konoha. He always looked at it as being one step closer to becoming Hokage; and if Gaara could do it so could he.

He paused amidst his complex thoughts, causing him to pull his eyes from the large crowd to the demanding presence next to him. His eyes eased when he noticed the Kazekage standing next to him.

"What…?", Naruto sarcastically commented after no words were spoken by Gaara to start a conversation. It however was obvious that he wished to speak, he had that all knowing look in his eyes.

"Last time you were here you made me assume you would not be attending the gala", Gaara stated raising his glass to his lips allowing his eyes to glaze over to Naruto's.

"I presumed you would send someone in your place. You are not one to attend such precocious events.", he continued as he set the sparkling wine glass in his hand down smoothly on the oak engraved table.

"And you're wondering what changed my mind right?" If I suddenly became eager to join in the overzealous habits of those attending", Naruto replied sarcastically sipping at his drink.

Gaara allowed a rare smile to rise to his lips, much unlike himself, "What made you attended Naruto? Or…should I say who?", Gaara stated motioning his head toward the stairs before leaving a baffled Naruto looking at the Kazekage blend into the crowd.

Sakura stood onto top of the grand staircase, her face unsuccessfully hiding the frightened look painted across it. As frightened as she was about the situation she was relieved she was not in Konoha among her friends and comrades. She could embarrass herself here, and she would be the weird pink haired woman, at home it would be pain strikingly obvious it was because of her lack of attending just events that would make her the center of ridicule.

She tried to wipe negative thoughts from her mind. She felt the more she thought them the more they would come true. She glanced around the room once more quickly the simple grey one shoulder dress that clung to her toned physique threw out the color of her eyes and hair, making her smile softly. She was utterly grateful for Temari saving the day; if it had been left to Naruto she would have been wearing her training outfit.

Her smile slightly faded, as she glanced down to the stairs. Why did there always have to be so many damn stairs to walk down, and the new high heels made her feel shakier. As if things were not already working out against her.

She decided it was best to hold the railing on her journey down, she grasped the fine marble railing, her fingers dug into the etched grooves as she ran proceeded her decent. She had not attended a gala this large in quite some time, but even she could already tell many high officials were attending. The journey to Suna was not easy but the culture and atmosphere was more than welcoming. Easing into her steps she felt light as if some heavy weight was being lifted off of her.

Before she could collect all her thoughts about her current situation , her feet began to give way to the slippery marble, and she quickly thought if anyone would notice the pink hair woman stumbling to the ground in front of the grand stair case. She wondered if Gaara or Naruto would be embarrassed by her, or if Naruto would regret bringing her here.

Before she could feel the cold marble floor, a pair of muscular hands reached out to grab her. She looked up to meet eyes with Naruto. He was a mere inches away from her face, but their bodies were pressed firmly against each other. The heat from his body poured over her causing the already dim blush to grow, she presumed from embarrassment

It took a moment to register what was going on, "Na-Naruto?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say my younger years have really rubbed off on you."

Sakura could feel an intense blush creeping to her face, but avoided meeting Naruto directly in the eyes. She was absolutely grateful he had broken her fall; she would hate to think she ruined the party after only being there for five minutes. .

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?", Temari questioned as she peeked over Naruto's shoulder to glimpse down at Sakura.

"NO!", they both pronounced in union, causing a few pair of eyes to wonder toward their direction, only to have them realize they were still grasping each other quite tightly. They broke apart hastily as Sakura softly thanked him for saving her from embarrassment.

"Oh Sakura.",Temari stated eyes befalling on the pink haired woman.

Sakura who had recovered from her almost embarrassing fall turned to face her, slight confusion placed across her pretty face.

"You…look beautiful.", Temari stated truly meaning the words she spoke.

Naruto who had not taken the time to notice Sakura 's appearance also affixed his gaze toward the pink cherry blossom, and he too stood stunned for a brief moment before recovering.

"You, do.", he stated fixing his eyes to fall on hers before breaking it to turn to Temari.

"You were looking for me.", his voice a bit dry as he coughed out his words.

Temari eyed them back and forth, "Yes, Naruto, there is a girl here dying to meet you. She will not leave me alone until I introduce you."

Naruto opened his mouth to object, unsure completely why, when he was sharply cut off by Temari.

"I assure you she isn't a fan girl, and I already told her all about you, not that much need be said about the famous Uzamaki, Naruto. She is one of the visiting high official's daughters."

Temari latched onto Naruto's arm and called back to Sakura, " I will be right back Sakura."

Naruto wanted to rotate around to glance at Sakura but advised against it believing it would lead to even further teasing from Temari about something that was simply not true.

Sakura watched as the two strolled off, stopping in front of a breathtaking woman. She was quite…well quite well endowed. Sakura glanced over the young women's flawless body; she seemed to have curves in all the right places. Sakura glanced down at herself rather hastily, and could feel a blush sprouting; she shook her head and waved it off.

"Not in this lifetime Sakura", she incoherently stated under her breath.

Gaara who noticed Sakura making her way over to a table intervened, "Thank you for attending Sakura-San.

Before he could continue Sakura interrupted him, "Gaara would you like it if I called you Kazekage?"

He blinked his eyes at her question and continued, "Sakura I am sure the journey was not an easy one during the blistering summer months."

Sakura let a confident smile slip to her face glad her friend learned faster than some people she knew.

"I'm surprised you came with Naruto we had not expected either of you, but we are honored you are attending.

"Naruto hadn't planned on attending?"

"Not to my knowledge, than again what was that phrase, Konoha's # 1 unpredictable ninja, right? I guess you never really know what he will do."

Sakura a bit taken back shook her head in acknowledgment. It was quite strange to see how time and love had changed the feared jinchuuriki into a proud and acknowledged leader. It was always amazing to Sakura how Naruto had so much compassion after what had happened to him. She often wished Sasuke had found that compassion as well, when he was younger.

In all truth it had been Naruto who had brought Sasuke home, and she would be forever grateful to him. But she did have to admit she spent a great deal of time taking care of Sasuke and trying to find a way back into his life that Naruto and Sakura had lost their strong bond they had developed when in search for the raven haired companion.

"He seems different, when he is with you. You always manage to bring out the best in him. You always have, you probably always will."

Sakura hastily looked back to Gaara who was looking at the crowd of people around the grand ballroom instead of meeting her gaze as if he needed no reassurance from her that the words he spoke were true.

It was a simply innocent statement, but Sakura found her eyes wondering toward the eccentric blond. He seemed a tad displeased with his current situation, the woman that Temari had introduced him to obviously was trying too hard to have him like her, Naruto was never interested in a women that tried too hard.

"I need some air", Sakura stated suddenly feeling a bit too warm for comfort, breaking her gaze from Naruto. She didn't wait for a reply but simply walked toward the exit. Gaara watched her fade from view a slight smile set upon his face from her display.

Once outside the dark night and cold breeze helped ease her mind. She closed her eyes only to have a soft voice bring her from her thoughts.

"What's the matter dear?"

Sakura found that this voice was the same one from earlier today, belonging to the old shop lady.

Surprised to see her there, she answered her question anyhow, "Oh I'm fine, just tired I believe."

The old woman didn't seem to buy it, " I sense a great…loss within you."

Sakura again lowered her head to look at the old women, who had put a smile across her face.

"I usually don't do this for people, but…here.", she pulled out a large deck of what looked like cards.

Sakura curiously eyed the deck and wondered what she was supposed to do.

"Take…one.", the old women whispered

Sakura was in no mood to play games, life was too confusing to be playing games, "I'm alright.", she answered turning away from the old women.

The old lady more determined came around Sakura once again and pushed the cards closer to Sakura's face, "Please dear…for an old sweet lady."

Sakura huffed out a short sigh and ran her fingers over the cards, but instead of pulling one out of the speedily she pondered a moment or two, letting her fingers run over the somewhat tattered deck. When she finally decided, she pulled it out quickly turning it over to show the old women.

A moment of silence passed, as the old women and Sakura pondered over the card she pulled. A smile crossed the old women's face.

"Heaven."

Sakura lowered her head to examine the card, and true enough the card she had pulled was heaven. The card had an Angel with large white wings she was reaching down to grab something but her hands were cut from view she had a loving gaze upon her face.

"What an extremely lucky card…"

Letting curiosity get the best of her she peeped up and asked what it meant.

"Well Sakura, heaven is a powerful card. Noted for its beauty, but not forgotten for its kindness. Heaven is very prevailing, it has the power to change and give birth to life again. Honest, courageous…pure hearted. The card that matches with Heaven is very unique."

"What card matches heaven…?"

"I don't have all the answers my dear."

Sakura wondered a moment, "Can… I pull another card?"

The old women withdrew the cards from view, "Oh no dear you can only pull one card for yourself." Each person must pick their own path to walk, you can't hang onto the past forever can you? If you do you'll just end up alone. No one wants to be alone my dear.

Sakura suddenly laughed bitterly, "At least I understand why I am alone.", she thought about Sasuke for a moment. Eyes closing to picture him.

The old lady raised her head to look up at Sakura her stern voice asking, "Are you really alone Sakura…?"

Sakura eyes flashed open a moment later she suddenly became perplexed as to how the old lady had known her name when she had never properly addressed herself. Before she could even form the question to ask she became with Naruto calling out to her.

Not wanting to sound like a crazy fool about what she was doing she managed to stuff her card into her purse before Naruto arrived to her.

"Sakura-chan…what are you doing out here alone?"

Sakura quickly turned to face him stated, "I'm not alone Naruto…", she paused a brief moment looking at his face in the moonlight against the night silhouette, as she looked at him the old lady's words filling her mind again.

"I am not alone...I was out here with…" , she began again pointing over her shoulder to indicate what she meant.

But when she turned around she found there was no one there, she looked around a moment or two and shook her head.

"You weren't trying to bail were you?", Naruto asked laughing at the look upon her face. A mix of confusion and astonishment.

"Leave me here to fend for myself?"

Sakura still a bit shaken about the sudden departure of the old women, wanted to get back inside as the chill in the air was running up her spine. She really must be going crazy was the last thought that crossed her mind before she and Naruto entered the crowded room again.

"By the way I should warn you I had to tell th-"

"Is this your girlfriend?", the red haired woman annoyingly questioned.

Sakura threw Naruto a souring look. He put a look of pure innocence on his face; he had to say something to get that girl off his arm.

Sakura sighed and answered, " …Yes."

The young women threw an acidic look in the direction of Sakura before stocking off toward the crowd once more.

Sakura turned as Naruto opened his mouth to thank her, put before he had the chance he felt the purse smacking him harshly on his forearm.

"Sometimes Naruto, I could just kill you."

"...I know Sakura-chan", he replied rubbing his forearm. He could tell she had infused some chakara to get her point across.

"I know."

* * *

A/N

Light chapter but thanks for reading. = ) Please Review!


	5. Breakdown

Sorry for the LONG delay, but hey I got a 3.9 GPA so I can't complain much x D. I'll try to update on a much more regular basis! Please review I always appreciate it.

_**"People have to really suffer before they can risk doing what they love."**_ - - Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

Breakdown.

The last bit of light could be seen leaving the radiant sky, the dazzling orange fading away to the mysterious night. Sakura knew if she had been a tad faster Naruto and she would have been home by now, but as the minuscule jewels began to light the dark night Naruto spoke up.

"We are still a few hours from the village, I suggest we camp out here and head out in the morning", he stated more thinking out loud.

He motioned toward Sakura awaiting her answer.

She figured if she really wanted to get home she could have went a few more hours in the daunting dark, but the hot sun and extensive pace had exhausted her. She didn't have the energy of the Kyubii. She figured Naruto was only being kind.

"Yeah that sounds alright; we aren't in any rush to get home."

After they set up for the night, the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the undersized fire. She watched as the flames danced against the mild wind, which increased the size of the orange wonder. It occurred to Sakura that she was becoming quite hungry, and was particularly thankful she had packed away some food before leaving Suna.

She gazed toward Naruto who was lying down with his eyes closed and hands placed statue like behind his back, she wondered if he was hungry. He looked so calm and at ease, she couldn't help but compare him to his younger self when everything was so wild and crazy.

He shifted under her gaze, trying to find a comfy spot. He could feel her eyes on him and he suddenly became a bit hotter. He wondered what she thought of him, he had changed a lot when all of a sudden.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!"

He opened his eyes in dread as he sat up quickly holding his stomach down, why was his stomach always insisting on betraying him in front of Sakura. He looked over to her to find a bewildered look upon her face, followed by a string of loud laughter.

"Hahaha I think hahaha someone is starving", she stated in between muffled laughs. She broke her sandwich in half and heedlessly made her way over to sit next to him handing him half.

"It isn't ramen, but it should do.", she stated

He enthusiastically took it and they sat in silence once again. Only the sounds of swallowing could be heard between the two. When it came time to finally get some sleep, Sakura laid her bed out on the other side of the fire, and Naruto stayed on the other side.

She laid down and as weary as she was she couldn't find her eyes closing. She looked up to the stunning star filled sky. It looked a million times more beautiful outside of the village, as if each star tried to out light the one next to it. She figured with all the lights, no one really looked up toward the sky anymore, it was a sight that few appreciated, but Sakura never ceased to be amazed by it.

Finding the lack of sleep exasperating, she decided she might try to make conversation with the man she had forgotten. Though parts of Naruto remained the same she began to see a man she had never known before. She was determined to lessen the gap that had grown so large over the months apart.

"Beautiful. Isn't it Naruto?"

A moment or two escaped and there wasn't a response, she figured he had fallen asleep, but shortly after he kindly spoke up, " Hai Sakura-chan, it really is."

The silence over took them again, and Sakura hated that. She could handle silence from anyone else, well perhaps not from Ino, but most of all not from Naruto. He was such a chatter box around her as kids, had she really fallen so far that he couldn't be himself around her.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm.."

"Do…do you believe in heaven?", the moment it left Sakura's mouth she was mentally cursing herself. Wanting to immediately slap her hand over her mouth in order to restrain anymore ridiculous questions. She had spent less than three days with him. He would surly think she was crazy now, only she could ask such a dim-witted question.

She figured he wasn't expecting this type of question since he shuffled a moment and did not answer for another few.

"Yes."

She hated his one word answers, she wanted to hit him firmly across the head, or more so hit him through a rock, and couldn't he tell she was trying to have a conversation.

" Do…you believe in hell?", now she knew she was going crazy. She had no idea where she was going with this.

Naruto instantaneously answered, "Yes."

She let out an overwhelmed sigh, satisfied on just closing her eyes and not bothering him anymore.

"I think they need each other, one can't really coexist without the other. But I think even between heaven and hell you got to have some kind of faith, some kind of other existence." , Naruto replied out of the blue, surprising even himself scratching his head.

"What's between heaven and hell?", Sakura asked.

Silence over took them, and Naruto's sarcastic side emerged, "Last time I checked…the earth?",

Sakura's eyes who had slowly began to close flung open, but she lay still on her back, "What…?", she searched the ground around her until her fingers clasped what she was looking for.

She silently hurled the rock into the air, over the dim fire; she waited only a moment till it connected perfectly with its target.

Naruto let a small yelp, "Sakura-chan, that could have taken out my eye."

"You can use your wit and sarcasm on all those other girls Naruto, don't try it with me."

"No, think about it Sakura-chan Earth is right between heaven and hell. Always has and always will be. It admires and will forever gaze toward Heaven, wanting and always aiming to reach it one day. But it also has to battle against the evils of hell, try to convince others that it isn't the correct path. Earth has a heavy weight to carry, but with guidance from both ends it is balanced. So even though the two exist, earth will always keep them at bay, Heaven and Hell don't belong with each other…and besides doesn't Heaven and Earth, sound nicer than Heaven and Hell?

Naruto stopped speaking and waited for an answer from Sakura. He heard a slight laugh towards the end of his little speech, and found a content smile crossed on his face. He really had no idea where those words came from they just flew out like that, but he didn't mind as long as it made Sakura happy.

Sakura felt her eyelids get heavy as the words sunk into her mind, before she drifted off she thought about what the old lady had said about her taro card. She suddenly felt a slight sting in her arm, but her eyes were too heavy and her body to fatigued to move. So she merely ignored it.

"Goodnight, Baka Naruto."

And unfortunately a good night was the last thing Sakura was going to have.

Sakura could feel the intense light of the sun against her eyelids, the warm glow was tickling her skin, however as Sakura tried to open her eyes she found it quite hard, but she noticed a chilly breeze hitting her face. The wind was slamming against her and she questioned whether or not she had made believe the warmth of the sun and instead was caught up in a wind storm.

And as she pushed the sleep from her eyes, her eyelids remained heavy, she tried to lift her hand to her face and found that she felt exceptionally limp. She swiftly realized the wind was rushing at her, as she was being carried.

The hands holding her were warm, and she could sense the rigid grip on her body. When she tried to shift she could feel the grasp tighten.

"Hold on Sakura-chan….", she deliberated a moment and concluded it had to be Naruto, his voice was so isolated like he was miles away from her and not the one carrying her in his arms currently.

Than a thought occurred to her, why did she need to be carried, she had two feet she could walk herself. She was prepared to quarrel with him, when a concentrated pain stabbed at her arm. It felt as if it was on fire. Thoughts raced her mind, and she logically began to grasp that she had been injured somehow.

She ran through some things in her fuzzy mind, and remembered the appalling sting she felt last night in her arm. Could something poisonous have bit her? Was she going to be alright?

She focused her attention on her arm and sure enough she could feel scarps of cloth taped to her skin. She wasn't certain why Naruto had sheltered her arm with a cloth; she managed to assemble enough energy to have her free hand stroke against the sting.

It was moist. Then Sakura truly began to panic, she was bleeding. She looked up eyes barely open to see Naruto utterly attentive on the road ahead, he had sweat forming on his forehead and Sakura tried to smile to get his attention.

When he looked down at her, his blue eyes were dancing; he had that look of extreme worry. He was no doctor and he knew he had to get her home quickly. She rested against his chest and slowly whispered to him, "P-Poision…"

She considered he had already figured it out or he wouldn't be rushing like this, but Sakura was a medic. If she had been bitten last night and the poison wasn't removed in time it would be spreading through her body attacking her vital organs. If that was the case she wasn't going to live much longer. What a befitting end she thought, she finally began to let go of some of the pain in her life, only to end up parting by death.

She stopped struggling the heavy feeling in her eyes and allowed sleep to take her once again.

"Sakura…"

A/N

Muhahaha! I know it gets a little corny but what can I say. Please Please Please review!


End file.
